sanctuarypediafandomcom-20200213-history
Claude Wilhelm
Claude Allen Wilhelm is the Sixth Project of a growing line, currently resting at Fourteen until a new conflict arises or a being of worth comes to the surface. Though he may not look it, he is the holder of Esper and Spirit based DNA, all of which is held together with the Human DNA to act as its glue. Despite being one of the gentler and calmer Projects, he is also one of the more dangerous Projects due to his genetic make up, and can be very easily set off if the situation is right. Which is why he is the only known Project to put himself through strenuous Anger Management training and Self Control courses, so as to ensure the safety of his "Family" Appearance Like many of his Project brethren, Claude is a being with two alternate forms; one primary, and a rarely seen True form. His more commonly seen Primary form consists of a tall and fairly built man with flowing but very much neat dark hair, fair olive skin, and brilliant but kind, poison yellow eyes that often retain a slit pupil whether or not their holder is upset or not. In this form, Claude is very amiable and very classy, kind to all who will accept his kindness, and gentle to all creatures, as well as very fond of children. His alternate form, commonly referred to as his True Form, is very often referred to simply as "Six" and is feared throughout Sanctuary for his well known uncontrollable temper and thirst for blood. Six's transformation is brought on by either intense rage, sorrow, or a separate powerful negative emotion. In Edward's original Timeline, this form of Claude was a great source of his nightmares and overall fears, and hindered him in getting to know Claude better a as person. During his time of insanity, Six bore no hind legs and instead looked to be the merged form of a Spirit and an Esper, whilst still retaining his bloodlust and overpowering rage. However, during a New Moon, much like throughout the cycle of a Werewolf's transformations, Claude will experience a transformation outside of his control and will board himself up within Sanctuary's walls to ensure that no one is injured or slain by his hand. He has seldom escaped this captivity within the frame of the New Moon, but each encounter has resulted in a minimum of three deaths. The Creature Six will become is a quadruped malnourished looking beast, a mutation of the original Esper design, with the familiar flowing and uncontrollable mane and inverted eyes as is custom. However, matching the hue of his Magic, Six's skin becomes tainted with a pale red hue, almost a dark pink but too rich to match the hue. The Sixth Project's form also quadruples in size, leaving him to be a mammoth creature of power and very seldom able to control until the Moon's hold leaves him for the month. Life Post-Point Haven Despite having known Edward in the world before, through a haze of self induced insanity, Claude does not pride himself to recall upon the memories with any sort of willingness. Upon the resetting of the point in time, Claude took it upon himself to ensure that he was in better standings with the boy upon his return, and will often go out of his way to ensure the comfort of all in his company. Much like the other survivors, however, he will often still have Night Terrors since the Incident's passing, including violent nightmares induced by his days of insanity. The list of Terror suffering Project includes him, Marquis Conaway, Edward Black, Sophia Stone, Adrianna Smith, Marianna Smith, Shawn Mason. Elizabeth Mason-Striker, and Jacqueline Thomas. They are all currently seeking treatment for this condition, but have found no relief as of late. Category:Project Category:Characters Category:Point Haven Survivor Category:Magical